


burn, break, crash, explode

by lydiascribbles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiascribbles/pseuds/lydiascribbles
Summary: The moment Chloe’s lips passed over hers, still with surprise, Marinette was pressed closer, angling her jaw to deepen the kiss, trying to convey everything she could never find the words for.“Chloe,” she murmured into the kiss, soft and desperate. “You’re different.”





	burn, break, crash, explode

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first step into NSFW territory. Not the best, but hopefully not the worst. Like I mentioned, and let it be clear, this is my first NSFW ever, that isn't crack. So hopefully you guys like it, and please PLEASE let me know where there's any room for improvement, any tips you might like to share, and just kind of let me know in general if there's anything I can do to make it better.
> 
> Come check out my tumblr blog at [agrestenoir](agrestenoir.tumblr.com) if you wanna talk about this story, or scream with me in general about these losers.
> 
> Also, special thanks to everyone at [mlfanfiction](http://mlfanfiction.tumblr.com/) for listening to me scream and cry about writing this.

 

If you had told Marinette earlier that she would end up pressed into the couch with Chloe Bourgeois’s hand up her shirt as she kissed the life out of her, she would have thought you were lying.

(If she had to be honest with herself, though, she wasn’t sure why she _hadn’t_ seen it coming. They’d been toeing the line for months now between friendship and _maybe-something-more_.)

When she had stumbled out of the elevator and into the other girl’s suite, she’d only planned to make sure that Queen Bee had managed to get home without much hassle, considering the size of crowd stumbling around the outside of the hotel as they tried to regain their bearings in the aftermath of the latest akuma battle. After four years as one of Paris’s resident superheroes, Marinette had more than enough experience when it came to finding a place to detransform amidst wandering victims of the akuma’s effect, and while she knew Queen Bee had experience as well, it didn’t mean she couldn’t be worried for her teammate. 

Slipping into the suite with the keycard her friend had given her months earlier, Marinette made a beeline for Chloe’s bedroom, knocking on the door with her fist. “Chloe, are you in there?” she asked.

There was rustling and crashes on the other side of the door, but then it was swinging open with a flustered Chloe Bourgeois standing in front of her. “Well,” she said, sniffing as she tried to regain her composure. “Took you long enough to get here.”

“I had to come in through the entrance,” Marinette clarified, following her friend into the room and being sure to close the door gently behind her. “You know, like a _normal_ person.”

“ _Please_.” Chloe waved a hand in front of her face, rolling her eyes with a thin smile stretching across her face. “When have you ever been _normal_?”

“Can’t blame you there.”

Chloe ambled over to the window near her bed, slamming the frame down and locking it for good measure, and Marinette couldn’t help the small giggle she uttered. If there was any question as to how Queen Bee had entered the room without the use of stairs or elevators, it was flying straight through an open window. 

“Did anyone see you?” Marinette asked, concern lacing her voice.

Chloe shook her head as soon as the words fell from her lips. “Please, do you take me for an amateur? I know what I’m doing.” Casting one last wary glance out the window, she fiddled with the string for the blinds before sliding them down and pulling the curtains shut.

 _Problem solved_ , Marinette thought, a smile already tugging at the corners of her lips. Chloe was thorough, at least there was that.

Grabbing her phone from her back pocket, she headed towards the couch in the middle of the room, flopping down with a long, drawn-out groan. “So what’re you still doing here? Can’t imagine you came up here just to check on little ‘ole me.”

Marinette joined her on the couch, shrugging to herself as she sat on the opposite end. “Just wanted to make sure you got in okay. Is checking up on you a crime now?” She leveled Chloe with a heavy gaze, eyes twinkling with barely concealed mirth. 

Idly flipping through her notifications on her lock screen, Chloe shrugged, refusing to meet the other girl’s gaze. “Only a hassle,” she replied, “I don’t need to be babysat.”

The eighteen-year-old snorted and pulled her sketchbook out of her bag resting beside the couch, clicking the pen and setting out to sketch an image she’d been picturing all day. “Just doing my job.”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t need a hero, Marinette. Like I said, I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can take care of yourself,” Marinette told her over the sound of her pen scratching against the pages. “But I can’t help but worry sometimes, so sue me.”

“I probably could,” Chloe retorted with a soft sigh and set her phone down on the coffee table. “Don’t make me try.”

Biting the bottom of her lip, face flushing in embarrassment, she shrugged half-heartedly and fixed her gaze on her sketchbook, refusing to meet the other girl’s eyes. “What d’you want me to say? Can you blame me for caring? You mean a lot to me.”

“What?” Chloe asked with a small laugh. “What do you mean I mean a lot to you?”

Marinette pressed her lips into a thin line. “You’re my friend, Chloe.”

“So are Adrien and Alya, and I don’t see you going out of your way to check on them.” Chloe’s eyes flashed wildly in the lowlight of the bedroom. “I don’t care if you’ve been a superhero longer than me, I know what I’m doing.”

“I know you do—” Marinette tried to interject, but the other girl cut her off.

“Then why only check on me?” She crossed her arms against her chest, and it was clear that anger was slowly setting in. “Adrien could use some help. Lord knows he’s useless once his boyfriend gets involved."

“You’re…” Brows furrowing, she tried to come up with the right words, but nothing seemed like the ones she needed. “You’re… _different_.”

“I’m not some charity case, Mari—”

And suddenly Marinette couldn’t take it anymore.

She dove across the couch, reaching out to Chloe and cupping her face between shaky hands. The kiss was something new. Having toed the lines between friendship and _something more_ for a while now, Marinette didn’t know why she hadn’t tried this before. The moment Chloe’s lips passed over hers, still with surprise, Marinette was pressed closer, angling her jaw to deepen the kiss, trying to convey everything she could never find the words for.

“Chloe,” she murmured into the kiss, soft and desperate. “You’re different.”

Pulling away and pressing their foreheads together, Marinette swallowed a thick lump in her throat, fully aware of the hot, pink flush that painted the tips of her cheeks. With shaky legs, she skittered back to the other end of the couch, picking up her sketchbook and getting back to work as if the last minute had never happened.

“Put your sketchbook down,” came Chloe’s voice. It didn’t sound like anything she’d heard before from her friend: low and husky in a way that caused shivers to crawl up her spine.

Marinette raised her head slowly, turning to Chloe with a question on her lips, but she froze when she caught sight of the blonde crawling towards her from the other end of the sofa. Chloe’s baby blues were dark like the night sky, a spark of something heavy twinkling in them like a star. Dumbstruck, Marinette could only watch as her friend crept closer, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips and growing wider with each passing moment.

“W-Why?” Marinette finally asked, already clipping her pen to the cover and closing the sketchbook.

“Because.” Chloe’s voice dropped a level, and Marinette’s stomach swooped low. “I don’t wanna ruin your book.”

Chloe was only a foot away now, and Marinette tossed the book to the floor without regard to the portrait she had been so intently sketching. Turning around to face her friend, her legs opened without a second thought, one falling off the couch and the other slipping between the cushions—more than enough room for the other girl to maneuver. While Marinette wasn’t sure what was happening, she had at least _some_ inkling as to what was _coming_. Soon, Chloe was kneeling before her, hands on either side of her head and staring down at her with a sharp smirk.

“Problem solved,” Marinette told her, breathless, and that was all it took.

There was silence between them, the span of a single heartbeat, and then Chloe was leaning forward and pressing her lips to Marinette’s. Their bodies pressed flush together, lips moving against each other in a frantic mess, delving deeper and deeper with every breath. There were hands on her hip, and her own were tangled in Chloe’s hair, tossing aside her signature sunglasses where they bounced and skittered across the hardwood floors to the far corner of the room.

Chloe growled low in the back of her throat, pulling away to mutter, “Those are expensive.”

Pressing herself up on trembling elbows, a hair’s breadth between them, Marinette mumbled softly against her lips, “They were in my way.” And then she grasped a handful of Chloe’s tank top and fell back on the sofa, lost in a lip-lock full of spit, teeth, and passion. 

Chloe’s lips were softer than she imagined, like the petals of the daisies on her balcony, and tasted like cherries from that damned, sticky lip gloss she favored. They parted slightly as Chloe pulled away to take a breath, opening to capture hers again, and Marinette saw her chance. Tilting her head, she pressed her tongue fervently along the seam of Chloe’s lips, licking her way into her mouth and swallowing the broken noise the blonde let out. They moved together, learning the inside of each other’s mouths the same way they knew the color of their hair and eyes, the sound of their voices, and the way names rolled off tongues.

“God,” Chloe moaned, like the air had been sucked out of her, and the sound made Marinette’s heart throb in her chest.

Chloe’s lips moved to her neck, sucking dark bruises into the sensitive skin which faded before she attacked the next area, and electricity buzzed under Marinette’s skin, like she was having an out of body experience. Impatient hands slid down Chloe’s back, pulling at her shirt until they were flush against one another, memorizing their scents and the echo of moans brewing in the back of their throats.  

Marinette’s hands skittered along Chloe’s sides, unsure whether to dip into the skin underneath, and her thoughts whipped to and fro in a frenzy. She couldn’t make sense of where this was going, or how far they were willing to take the new encounter—all she knew was that she didn’t regret this. For so long, Chloe had been the one thing she wanted, always so close but too far away to touch, and now she was in her arms and returning every touch with the burning passion she had ached for.

Noses bumping as they pulled away, still keeping their faces close and sharing the same air they breathed, each inhale and exhale matching in time with their thundering hearts, Marinette couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her.

“What’s wrong?” Chloe demanded, confusion tinging her features.

“Nothing,” Marinette reassured her. “I’m just… happy.”

“Happy?” A Cheshire grin stretched slowly across her face, eyes flashing wildly as excitement kindled within her. “That’s good.” 

“What d’you mean?”

“Is this okay?” Chloe asked, almost hesitantly, as she gripped the bottom of Marinette’s shirt, and Marinette nodded. 

“More than okay.” The answer made Chloe smile even wider.

And that was the only warning Marinette received before Chloe’s hand dipped beneath her shirt and pulled it off in one full-swoop. She slowly lowered herself back to couch, tossing Marinette’s shirt somewhere behind them, and honestly, Marinette could only return the favor, inching her hands under Chloe’s tank top and trailing them along the expanse of skin that was revealed as Chloe leaned forward on her haunches. Growing impatient, Chloe yanked her shirt from Marinette’s grip, slipping the fabric over her head, and throwing it back to join the slowly-growing pile of clothes.

“You’re too slow,” Chloe told her with a wandering eye. “God, Mari, you’re _gorgeous_.”

“Speak for yourself.” Marinette tucked part of Chloe’s fringe behind her ear, fingers trailing down along her jawline. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Those words were enough as Chloe started on her bra. Marinette arched into her touch to allow the blonde easier access, taking a few deep breathes to try to find her bearings, but with Chloe’s nails scraping her back as she tackled the clasp, there was little she could do. Whipping the bra off (and Marinette thanked whatever deity that was listening for making her go strapless today), she leaned back on her haunches, smile growing as she traced the outline of Marinette’s heaving breasts.

 “You want me here?” Chloe asked, cupping them between her hands, thumbs stroking over Marinette’s nibbles.

“ _Guh_ ,” Marinette managed, arching up into her touch, as she began to roll and pinch at the sensitive nubs.

Soon, the blonde was leaning over and taking a nipple into her mouth, sucking and kissing it and swirling her tongue around the pebbled flesh. Marinette’s skin burned hotter and hotter with each passing moment, and all she could do was wrap her arms around Chloe’s torso, plucking at her the clasp of her bra half-heartedly. _God_ , she could barely think straight, warmth bubbling low in her stomach.

As the other girl switched to give her other breast the same treatment, and it’s _oh so good_ , Marinette finally worked the clasp free, pulling the straps down her shoulders, and pushing Chloe to finish the job. Once the last of their clothing had been thrown to the side, they spent a few minutes exploring the new territory, stroking breasts and backs as laughter and smiles spilled from them as easily as breath. 

“Fuck.” The word slipped from her lips, falling between them with the gasps and groans, as Chloe slowly kissed her way from her breasts, down her stomach, and to her hips, sucking at the skin above her jeans. “Fuck, Chl— _oh_.”

Chloe’s cool fingers dipped below her waistband, and chills rocketed up Marinette’s spine. She splayed her hands across the sofa arm above them, trying to find a hold to anchor herself to, as the world spun madly around her. Chloe deftly worked at the button on her jeans, slipping it apart and biting the zipper with her teeth, beginning the slow _drag_ down while staring at Marinette through heavy-lidded lashes. Marinette didn’t know quite how to react. It was too much—skin stained pink with a heavy blush, sweat pooling at her temples and low back, chest tight as her breathless whimpers echoed through the bedroom.

The whisper came between them, hot and heavy, “Can I?”

Marinette could only frantically nod and lifted her hips as Chloe tugged at her jeans, pulling them and her underwear down her legs until they were tangled at her ankles. Kicking them off onto the floor, Chloe settled back between her legs, throwing her knees over her shoulders. Marinette’s heart quickened in her chest, anxiety and arousal pumping through her body as easily as the blood did, and she clenched her hands into tight fists at her sides. 

“Is this what you want?” Chloe asked in a husky voice. Instead of replying, Marinette dug her heels into Chloe’s upper back and urged her forward, and Chloe could only chuckle lowly. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

“No chance of that happening,” Marinette said, breathless.

Soon Chloe’s hands were between her legs, running along warm, wet flesh, sending shudders through her whole body. Her fingers teased soft caresses along her lips, stroking the sensitive areas in a slow drag, up and down, and Marinette can only roll her hips up into Chloe’s touch. Sparing a quick glance down, the blonde’s wicked smile greeted her as she lowered her lips to Marinette’s inner thigh, peppering the soft skin with butterfly kisses, that caused her legs to quiver and quake.  

Marinette’s hands worked their way into Chloe’s hair as her kisses moved closer to her center. “C-C _hloooe_ ,” she gasped out, voice trailing off to a whimper. “Please!”

“Please what?” Chloe’s laughter was muffled. “Gotta tell me what you want, Dupain-Cheng.”

“Y-Your mouth, _ah!_ ” Her words were strangled between a moan, and it took everything she had to just concentrate on breathing. “I-I want your mouth.”

A nervous trickle sparked in the pit of her stomach as she waited for Chloe to make a move, but it’s quickly smothered the moment a mouth pressed against her. The sensation was startling and blazing, sparking frayed nerves into a frenzy, and she couldn’t remember a time when she’d felt so raw and restless beneath someone else’s hands. Then there’s a tongue licking a stripe from bottom to top, and a shock of pleasure coursed through her body. A wanton groan slipped from her lips, and Marinette flung her arm overhead, eyes rolling as she shuddered under Chloe’s touch.

Still, she couldn’t help but look down to watch Chloe at work as she took her apart, piece by piece. Blonde hair in disarray, face stained red from heat and arousal, Chloe spared her a bright smile before diving back in, fingers stroking comforting circles in the skin of the joint between her thigh and hip. Marinette squirmed because someone had lit a live fire beneath her, and with each touch and lick to her center, she was blazing hotter and hotter.

Little kitten licks decorated her outer lips, nipping at the sensitive skin, and then she was kissing her clit. Soon there were _fingers_ and a tongue at work, sliding slowly into her entrance and picking her apart, delving deeper and deeper, and Marinette couldn’t stop the plethora of gasps and groans that escaped her. 

“You like that?” Chloe teased, but Marinette tightened her grip on her hair, tugging the golden strands to pull her face closer to her center to shut her up.

While Chloe had a tendency to run her mouth, Marinette quickly decided that her mouth was her new favorite thing. Wet lips, nibbling teeth, and a warm tongue… These were experiences that Marinette had never enjoyed before, and it warmed her heart to share them with Chloe. Chloe tilted her head, finding a new angle and hit a new spot inside her right _there_ that sent stars sparkling across her vision as she tried to find some semblance of reality to hold onto. 

“Chloe, Chloe,” she murmured in a daze.

Her climax was coming closer with the swirl of a tongue, nip to her lips, and finger pressed against her clit. It swelled and swelled, building as Chloe added another finger and her tongue circled her clit, sucking lightly, and went back to fast and furious licks. Broken breathes fell from her lips, and her muscles tensed. It’s there, she can feel it brimming, bubbling beneath the surface…

There’s a few more moments of breathless wonder, and then she was writhing against the other girl as the world exploded in a rush of color and pleasure. Hand still buried in Chloe’s hair, and warmth pooling low in her belly, Marinette could barely contain herself, floating in free-fall with Chloe as her only anchor.

Laughter broke through her reverie, and she looked up to see Chloe pushing herself up on trembling hands and knees between her open thighs. “I take it that went well?” 

Back arched and chest heaving, Marinette was left speechless. “I…”

Chloe leaned forward, captured her for a kiss, and Marinette shuddered at her own taste on the blonde’s lips. As the aftershocks settle, the two nuzzled and kissed on the couch, Marinette growing bolder and fingering the waistband of Chloe’s pants.

“You,” she said, when she’d finally regained her bearings, exhaling softly as hands travelled to Chloe’s hips, “Are wearing too many clothes.”

Chloe simply smiled, teasing. “And what’re you gonna do about it, Dupain-Cheng?”

“Watch me,” Marinette told her and gently kissed her, soft but deep, hoping that it conveyed what her words could not.

And then she hooked a leg around her back and flipped them, straddling a dazed Chloe on the couch.

“Your turn,” was the only thing she said before reaching for her zipper.

The moans and groans could be heard from that bedroom for hours after. 

 


End file.
